My Drunken Lover
by vampoof94
Summary: It's Cana's birthday and she has Lucy and Mira over. What happens though when she asks Natsu and Gray to join as well? ErzaxLucy, CanaxMira, and NatsuxGray Yuri and my first Yaoi...Might become a two-shot just depends :)
1. Cana's Party

Lucy leaned over Erza's shoulder and kissed the red heads cheek. Erza simply smiled and continued her reading.

"Good book?" Lucy asked as she wrapped her arms around Erza's neck. Erza took her eyes off the book and turned her head to face Lucy.

"It's interesting. The master asked me to read it for him."

"I see. Are you coming to Cana's birthday party tonight?"

"I told you I wasn't. Last time I went...I don't even want to bring that up..." Erza shivered from the memory and Lucy sighed. She had really wanted Erza to join her.

"But I'll be there."

"And that's why I'll come over to pick you up. I'm not having you walk home."

"You're so protective." Lucy puffed her cheeks out in exasperation. "But I love you that way." She smiled and kissed Erza's cheek again.

"You're leaving to get ready right?"

"Yeah. I need to."

"Be careful and keep your phone on. I'll have mine right beside me..." Lucy stopped Erza from talking with a finger on her lips. She had heard this many times.

"I know Erza. You'll be there when I need you. I'm just going to be at Cana's place and I live like ten minutes away."

"I know...I just worry. You're irreplaceable." Erza said as she pulled Lucy down for a quick kiss on the lips. Lucy smiled.

"One of a kind." Lucy pulled away and stood up straight. "Guess I'm going to head out."

"Be careful. I'll pick you up at midnight. Let me know if you want to stay longer."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Lucy turned and headed out of the guild. Erza smiled and watched her leave before turning back to her book.

'_Lucy's going to have a bad hangover in the morning._' Erza chuckled at the thought. Natsu and Gray decided that they weren't going to ask Erza to go on a job with them.

…**...**

Lucy walked up the steps to Cana's apartment and rung the door bell. She was greeted by a grinning Mira.

"Ready to party?"

"Hell yeah!" Cana yelled as she walked up to the door and pulled the blonde in. She then picked up a bottle and made Lucy drink. "Time to party!" Mira laughed and went to grab her own bottle.

"Toast to the birthday girl because we all know we're going to be completely wasted later."

Lucy took her bottle and held it in the air to hit it against the other two girl's bottles. "Cheers!" They all took a big drink and started laughing. It was going to be a long night.

…**...**

Erza walked into her room and laid down on her bed. She stretched and closed her eyes. She still had hours to kill while waiting to get Lucy.

'_I wonder how they're doing? Probably already drunk._' Erza thought as she picked up the picture off of her bedside table. She smiled as she looked at it. It was of her and Lucy when they had first gotten together. Lucy was hanging onto Erza and had a huge smile on her face. Erza was wearing a similar one while ruffling the blondes hair. '_I remember this day so well. It was the day we told the guild about us._' Erza placed the picture back on the table and closed her eyes to get some sleep. She had already set her alarm so she would wake up on time.

…**...**

"We need more people!" Cana shouted. "I want to play a game!"

Mira nodded her head in agreement while Lucy drank another bottle of alcohol.

"Mira! Call the boys."

"What if they try anything."

"They lay a hand on my girlfriend, I'll kick their asses!" Cana shouted. Lucy pouted.

"I want my girlfriend!"

"It's okay Lucy. I'm sure Erza will cuddle with you later." Mira soothed. Cana picked up her phone and texted a couple people.

"Who did you ask?"

"One I didn't ask. Two...I texted Gray and Natsu. We're going to play a fun game."

"What game?"

"Truth or dare..."

"I don't like your tone." Lucy said as she opened her third bottle. Cana laughed and kissed Mira's cheek.

"I'm just going to have some fun."

"Okay...I want Erza!" Lucy fell onto her back and sobbed. Mira and Cana laughed. The blonde was so drunk.

…**...**

Natsu and Gray trudged up the steps to Cana's.

"I can't believe we have to come here." Natsu said as he knocked on the door. Gray just shrugged.

"Cana said if we don't come, she would tell Erza we did something terrible to Lucy."

"She fights dirty."

"Well...Cana knows how to threaten people." Gray sighed as he heard someone unlock the door. Mira opened the door and they walked inside. "What happened to Lucy?" Gray asked as he saw Lucy climbing on the chairs acting like a cat.

"Oh...she drank too much and is just acting crazy. Take a seat and we'll play a game." Gray sat down beside Natsu and Cana handed them both a bottle of alcohol. They both knew they were going to need it because this was going to be a long night.

"Okay boys!" Cana clapped her hands together. "We're going to play truth or dare."

"Is Lucy playing?" Natsu asked after taking a sip out of his bottle.

"I lost my boobs!" Lucy yelled. Cana laughed and helped Lucy 'find' them.

"Uh...I don't think so." Mira stated as she glanced at Lucy who was drinking again and staring at the wall after her outburst.

"What's wrong with her? I thought she'd be excited to play games."

"Well...she wants Erza."

"In what way?" Gray asked laughing. Cana clapped him on the back and joined in.

"She probably wants some."

Mira shook her head at their conversation and sat beside Cana. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Okay!" Cana said enthusiastically. Gray and Natsu groaned. "I'll ask Natsu first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"...No..."

"Knew it!" Cana shouted. Mira motioned for Natsu to go.

"Mira truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...kiss Lucy...on the lips." Natsu grinned as Cana looked ready to pounce and Mira turned beat red.

"Natsu..."

"You have to do it."

"Sorry Cana." Mira said as she rose up and walked over to Lucy. The blonde was sitting in a chair that spins around. Mira placed a hand on the girl's cheek and leaned in. Suddenly, Lucy realized what was going on and pushed Mira away. Cana jumped at Natsu while Mira tackled Lucy still trying to kiss her. Lucy slapped Mira and Cana lunged at the blonde. Natsu and Gray just sat in the background laughing hard. Natsu threw an arm around Gray. The girls noticed it well except for Lucy, who was sporting a new bruise on her cheek. Erza was going to go berserk. Cana and Mira joined the boys again while Lucy started spinning in the chair. She was singing some random song about missing Erza. Cana glared at Natsu.

"None of that crap again. She's my girlfriend."

"Sorry...but she didn't kiss her." Natsu complained. Cana shot him another look and he shut up. Mira smiled and turned to Gray.

"Gray truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth."

"Would you ever date a guy?" Everyone fell silent and Lucy even stopped spinning to listen.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my no way!" Cana shouted. Mira shot her a dirty look and Gray looked down at his hands. Natsu patted him on the back. Lucy grinned and stood up. She must have been spinning too much because as she was about to sit down, she puked all over the two boys. Mira jumped back while Cana busted out laughing. Lucy fell backwards and passed out. Gray started cussing and Natsu wasn't sure what to do. Cana calmed down enough to give them a suggestion. "Maybe you should strip down."

"No!" Natsu shouted, but Gray was already naked. Natsu blushed and threw his hand out to cover Gray. The ice mage took a seat and started helping Natsu get undressed. The girls just watched in amusement as the boys fought over getting naked. Gray was on top of Natsu when someone opened the door. Everyone, but Lucy, looked up to see Wendy blushing furiously.

"Ummm...Lisanna asked me to get...a key from Mira..."

"Oh god..." Cana mumbled. She stood up and dragged Lucy to the door. The girl woke up and screamed when she saw the boys naked.

"What is going on!?" She blushed and jumped out the door with Wendy. Mira stood up and handed Wendy a key.

"Don't tell anyone...and Lucy get in here!" Mira tugged on the girl's arm and forced her back inside where she found another bottle to drink from. Wendy ran away with key in hand. She ran inside the girl's dormitories and found Lisanna talking to a now awake Erza. They greeted the small girl before noticing the huge blush.

"H-here..." Wendy passed the key to Lisanna.

"Did something happen?"

"N-no."

"Cana did it again. Is Lucy okay?" Erza asked worriedly.

"I guess. I mean she was passed out before Cana threw her towards me pretty much."

"Huh? Anything else?"

"Natsu and Gray are there." Wendy blushed harder and closed her eyes. Erza glanced at Lisanna and sighed before pulling her phone out. She dialed Lucy's number. It rang a few times before the girl answered.

"_Erza?_"

"Lucy are you okay? Wendy came back...shaken up."

"_Yah all good._"

"I don't believe you."

"_Ya worry too much..._"

"Lucy..."

"_See ya...I should finish drink..._"

"How much have you had?"

"_Not...a lot._"

"Fine. See you later then." Erza hung up and put her phone away. "Lucy says nothing is wrong."

"I'm going...to my room." Wendy took off running to her room leaving the other girls staring after her in confusion and worry.

…**...**

Cana stared at the two boys in front of her. Mira was chatting to Lucy off to the side. Puking had made Lucy more...normal.

"Let's continue the game." Mira suggested. Gray nodded and turned to Cana.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to run to the guild naked right now." Gray smirked and Natsu laughed. Mira blushed and Lucy tilted her head to the side. Cana just shrugged and stood up to begin undressing.

"Okay." She opened the door and stepped out. Everyone gawked at her and Gray tugged on Lucy's arm.

"You have to follow her to make sure she does it."

"Sure..." Lucy followed Cana out. The girls ran to the guild. One naked and the other drunk and lost. They entered the guild and everyone yelled in surprise. Lucy skipped to the counter and got herself another drink. She heard a couple gasps and turned to see Erza and Lisanna. Lucy was pulled by Cana to the doors.

"Let's get back."

"What is wrong with you guys?" Erza asked.

"Nothing." Cana replied. "I was dared by Gray to do this."

"Is that a bruise on my girlfriend's cheek?"

Cana stopped and threw Lucy at the knight before sprinting away. Lucy fell into Erza's arms.

"What happened?" Erza asked angrily.

"We're playing truth or dare."

"Who hit you?" Erza asked as she gently caressed Lucy's cheek.

"...Cana."

"I'll kill her."

"No don't!" Lucy held onto Erza weakly.

"You had too much to drink."

"Did not. I puked it up on Natsu and Gray."

"Seriously?" Erza stopped walking to look at Lucy.

"Yeah...I'm going back!"

"No."

"Erza."

"Lucy first Wendy comes back terrified, then Cana runs around naked, and you got punched. I don't want you going back."

"I am going to see what happens."

"Lucy please."

"You're not stopping me." Lucy swayed as she walked away from Erza.

"I'll be by soon and I don't care what you say. I'm taking you home with me." Erza said as she crossed her arms. Lucy stopped for a moment and smirked.

"Wanna get naughty I see." Lucy turned to see Erza's blushing face and grinned.

"J-just keep your clothes on..." Erza murmured. Lucy winked at her and started walking again but failed to miss the wall right in front of her. She crashed into it and everyone laughed. Erza shook her head and sighed. The girl stood up and managed to make it out the door.

…**...**

Cana made it back home and walked in to see everyone staring at her. Mira patted the ground beside her and Cana sat down still naked. Natsu and Gray stared at her before Mira smacked them for staring at her girlfriend. Lucy walked in and sat beside Cana.

"So?"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Where's...Erza?"

"Dunno." Lucy grabbed a drink and took a sip.

"Is she going to kill me?"

"Yeah."

"Great..." Cana slumped and pouted before sitting up and looking at Natsu. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Kiss Gray."

"What!?" Natsu jumped up and Gray had to cover him this time. The girls smirked.

"Gotta do it."

"Come here Natsu." Gray pulled Natsu down and placed a big kiss on the boy's lips. Natsu was surprised, but soon kissed back. Lucy gaped at the scene before her and Cana and Mira were grinning.

"Done." Natsu said. Cana nodded. Natsu turned back to Mira.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down naked and sit on Cana's lap."

"Easy." Mira said. Lucy sighed. She would be the weirdo since she had clothes on. She continued drinking while Mira, now undressed, sat on Cana's lap. Mira looked at Gray.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is Natsu your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"See told you." Cana said with a smile. Mira nodded in agreement and the two boys sighed in unison.

"So you don't care?" Gray asked.

"Of course not. You see me and Mira dating. Erza and Lucy are dating. Why can't you guys? We support you both."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "We all knew."

"Well then..." Natsu said uncomfortably. Gray chuckled and held Natsu close. They decided it was enough truth or dare for one day and went on to drinking and chatting. Lucy was uncomfortable being the only one in clothes and just leaned her back against a wall. She opted for drinking water now. She was done with alcohol for one day.

…**...**

Erza sat down in her living room watching some random horror movie that was on TV. She munched on chips and stared at her phone. Ever since the incident with Wendy and then Cana running around naked, she had been anxious. Lucy hadn't called or texted, so she thought everything was going okay for the time being. Erza sighed and turned the TV off before grabbing her phone and walking outside. She was tired of waiting.

…**...**

Lucy tried her best to look away from the train wreck before her. On Cana's desk, Mira and the brunette were feeling each other up and making out. Natsu and Gray were on the floor doing the same. Things started to get hotter and moans filled the room and soon after screaming. Lucy couldn't take it anymore and ran outside and shut the door. She was done for the night. Lucy pulled her phone out and started to call Erza when a familiar pair of arms grabbed her.

"Erza." Lucy faced the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Just as Erza asked the question, Natsu screamed Gray's name. Lucy blushed furiously and ushered Erza away from Cana's

"They all got naked...and it led to...things." Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. Erza blushed and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. Lucy held on tightly and kissed Erza's cheek. The red head smiled and led them inside her home. Lucy was pulled toward Erza's bedroom and they fell onto the bed. Lucy grinned and slipped out of her clothes. Erza followed suit before climbing on top of Lucy and nibbling on the girl's neck. Lucy ran her hands through Erza's hair and sighed lovingly as the girl moved lower and lower. Erza kissed each breast before getting right to work. It would be a long night, and she was not going to let an inch of skin be left untouched. She licked Lucy to heaven. Lucy moaned from Erza's licks and touches. She could tell Erza had been wanting this all day and she was not going to leave Erza hanging. Lucy didn't even wait till she came back down from her climax. She flipped them over and ran her hands all over her girlfriend's body. Erza let out a moan and Lucy smirked as she placed herself between Erza's legs. It was going to be a long night.


	2. The Morning After

Lucy woke up and lifted a hand to her head. Her head was pounding like crazy and her cheek hurt.

'_What the hell did I do last night?_' She thought to herself. She looked at the window and noticed it was Erza's. She groaned as a wave of nausea passed over her. She jumped out of bed and barely heard the whine of protest from her lover. Lucy ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet before slumping down onto the ground. She laid her head on the cold floor and closed her eyes. She had no energy to move. A few moments later, Lucy heard the soft footsteps of Erza come into the bathroom. Erza sat down beside Lucy and stroked the girl's hair despite the groan.

"Feeling bad?"

"No I feel like running through town with a big smile on my face."

"Well someone sure can use sarcasm early in the morning." Erza chuckled. Lucy groaned again and rolled over before hissing in pain. Her shoulder was throbbing. Erza looked at her worriedly. "Sorry."

"For what?" Lucy turned to look at Erza.

"I should clean that." Erza made Lucy sit up and pulled out a first aid kit. Lucy was confused.

"Huh?"

"Here." Erza helped Lucy stand so the girl could see in the mirror. Lucy saw that someone had bit her shoulder. Erza was blushing and looked like she could crawl in a hole for the rest of her life. Lucy smiled. She finally remembered everything that happened yesterday.

"It's fine Erza."

"I hurt you."

"The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure you gave me last night." Lucy grinned and placed a kiss on Erza's cheek. "I still would like to crawl in bed and rid myself of this damn hangover though."

"Let me clean this, then the bed is all yours." Erza started cleaning the bite and Lucy hissed in pain before running from Erza. The knight sighed and chased the girl back to the bedroom. Lucy was buried under the blankets and Erza pulled the blanket down to reveal Lucy's unhappy face. "Bad girl." Erza scolded.

"I'm going to bite you."

"And I will gladly let you kitten." Erza smirked and finished cleaning Lucy's injury before putting a bandage on it. "Get some sleep." Erza said as she patted the girl's head. Lucy grimaced and stuck her tongue out.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of."

"Whatever. I'll be in your bed when you get back."

"Well that's a great thing to come home to." Erza chuckled and headed out. Lucy sighed and buried herself under the blankets again before laughing.

"I can't believe she bit me that hard."

…**...**

Cana groaned and sat up. She had Mira clinging onto her chest. She looked around and noticed they were in her living room. Cana saw that her place was a mess and Natsu and Gray were cuddled in a corner.

'_Great...they made quite the mess...where's Lucy?_' Cana thought. She didn't see the girl anywhere. '_I guess Erza got her...wait shit...Erza is going to murder me..._' Cana gulped and shivered. Mira woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Cana?"

"Hey Mira..."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Why don't you go crawl in bed and get some sleep."

"Mmm...okay." Mira stood up and slowly walked to Cana's room. The brunette grinned as she watched Mira's nude form make her way to the bedroom. Cana stood up and found her clothes and put them on before slipping outside. She was going to hide from Erza.

…**...**

Erza walked into Fairy Tail and scanned the room. She did not see Cana or Mira. Natsu and Gray weren't even there. She walked back out and headed to Cana's. She knocked on the door and got no answer. Erza sighed before kicking the door down. The noise woke both Natsu and Gray. They cowered in the corner while Erza searched for Cana. Mira walked into the room with a blanket covering her.

"Where is she?" Erza asked.

"I think she took off. She knows you're after her."

"Tell me why Cana punched Lucy."

"Sit." Mira commanded. Erza pulled a chair out and sat down with her arms crossed. Natsu and Gray covered themselves with their boxers. Mira leaned against the desk and looked at the knight. "We were playing truth or dare. I was dared to kiss Lucy." Erza grit her teeth and started to rise. "I didn't get to though."

"Who dared you?"

"Natsu."

"Then I shall punish him."

"Well...I was trying to kiss Lucy and she was beyond drunk. Something registered in her mind though and she fought back. She pushed me away and Cana got upset and punched her. I'm sorry Erza, but don't kill anyone over this."

"My girlfriend has a bruise on her face thanks to Cana."

"I know and I am sorry, but I happen to love Cana so I can't allow you to go after her."

"What happened after that?"

"We continued the game and it somehow ended up becoming a night of sex...don't worry Lucy stayed away."

"That's one good thing to hear."

"It got crazy."

"I knew it would."

"How is Lucy?"

"She's fine. I left her at my place to sleep."

"Are you still going to hurt Cana?"

"I plan on doing something." Erza stood up and left the building. Natsu and Gray had slipped out somewhere during the conversation. Erza went to a local tavern and found Cana sipping on some beer. The brunette saw her and choked on her drink. Erza walked up to her and swung her fist. Cana was knocked out of her seat by the force. Everyone stared at the girls in shock. Cana rubbed her face and looked up to see Erza holding a hand out. She took it and got to her feet.

"That...hurt."

"I bet it hurt Lucy as well when you hit her."

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"Mira told me what happened. I decided to just do to you what you did to Lucy."

"Oh...does this mean we're even?"

"Yes, but don't ever swing at my girlfriend again."

"All right."

…**...**

"I can't believe we had sex in front of them!" Natsu yelled as he entered his room. Gray crossed his arms and sat on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't pay attention."

"Lucy was there."

"And Lucy started playing around with Erza around us once."

"Yeah, but Erza stopped her."

"It's fine Natsu now calm down and let's go take a shower."

Natsu perked up at the idea and grinned as he ran into the bathroom. Gray chuckled as he followed.

…**...**

Erza walked into her room and laid down beside Lucy. She was tired and she hadn't really done that much.

'_Lucy must have worn me out more than I thought last night._' Erza smiled and kissed her lover's head before letting herself drift off.

…**...**

Cana fell down onto the bed and felt Mira wrap her arms around her.

"I'm glad Erza didn't hurt you too bad."

"Yeah...I thought I was dead."

"Well you're not, so how about we get some sleep." Mira kissed Cana's cheek and snuggled closer. Cana learned that alcohol and truth or dare don't mix.


End file.
